Two Words
by Complete Synch
Summary: She pieces together words that she only just dissected moments ago, but however she places them, they won't fit. Whatever order they go in, it doesn't sound right and so she's left with no choice but to cut the crap. Leaving only two words.


**Two Words**

_by Complete Synch_

Her head jerks back into the worn nut-brown leather headrest for what seems like the hundredth time as she comes to another standstill in the stop-start traffic of New York City. She groans, tapping her fingers on the wooden dashboard as she gazes absent minded at the dreary sky. Normally, she'd be cursing the _genius_ who created these congested roads while simultaneously designing a new road and transport system. However, this time she's got more important things in mind and is thankful for the delay as she pieces together words that she only just dissected a few seconds ago, which she's been doing for the past hours.

Daughter of Athena or not she still needs time to think - especially when it concerns Percy - which is why she didn't take the Grey Sisters cab or Blackjack. Sure they'd be quicker but she's not in the mood to remind herself of all the memories of Percy, so she gladly accepted Nyssa's 1974 Volkswagen metallic beige Sun Bug - which she's partly restored - in place of the camp van that is practically a toaster on wheels since the New York battle.

She'd seen Nyssa before and exchanged words and blades during Capture the Flag, but she'd never really just said hello, so she'd been surprised when she offered her most prized possession for her to borrow. Not that she should have been, these past days she felt like she was drowning in pity, and she could swear that all the sympathetic looks had bored a hole right through the back of her skull.

Sighing, she breaks her train of thought, flicking her honey blonde curls to the side, fingers outstretched, tempted to turn the radio on to drown out the deafening silence but hesitates and decides against it as she remembers what happened last time, last time their song was playing. She growls in frustration, biting her tongue to hold back a scream, shaking her head and blinks back tears that threaten to spill over her eyelids and run down her sunken cheeks. Gripping the steering wheel until her knuckles are white she wishes that he didn't invade every thought, every idea that passes through her mind. Every corner she turns, he's there, standing only an arm's length, grinning that idiotic smile of his, and then he disappears. Leaving her with only memories and a lingering salty sea spray scent.

She wishes that he would stop appearing unexpectedly, unearthing all these bitter emotions which are so foreign. Most of all she wishes that he would come home. Running her hand through her hair she fixes her dull grey eyes onto the bumper sticker "I Can't Afford To Love New York" plastered on the car in front. She eases her foot down as the traffic slowly starts to thin out and switches onto autopilot desperately trying to not to think of turquoise eyes and ivory hair.

Before she knows it she pulled up outside the apartment blocks. For minutes, she just sits there, staring out the window, remembering the last time she was here, having Christmas lunch. Resting her head on the steering wheel she clenches her fists, nails biting deep into her palms, she chews her bottom lip nervously she wonders if it was such a good idea after all. But she knows Sally deserves more than just an IM or a messenger to tell her that her son is missing. She can't be selfish. She's not the only one that cares for him and however, much it hurts her to think or talk about him, she's going to be the one to tell her. So she pulls herself together, releasing her hands from a death grip and steps out into the chill air.

Slowly, she ascends the stairs, step by step, one foot in front of the other, recollecting her thoughts and trying to hide the hurt that is written on her face. With an impassive face she rings the door-bell and waits anxiously, wondering whether it's not too late to run but then the door swings open. Sally Jackson-Blofis greets her with a warm smile, blue eyes sparkling, "Annabeth, come in. Percy didn't tell me you were coming to visit, I can't say I'm surprised though, but at least I could have whipped up a batch of cookies." she beams, leading her in, "Have a seat. I'll be right back with something to eat."

She flops onto the sofa watching Sally disappear into the kitchen and she wants to tell her not to worry about it, but procrastination seems to be ruling her life today so she just sits there. As Sally emerges from the kitchen her throat dries up and she can't even say "thank you" when a slice of blue cake is placed in front her.

"It's just a leftover from a little get together Paul and I hosted, hope you don't mind. There's only once piece left so Percy will just have to do without," Sally explains, looking around, "What. Where is Percy?"

Sally locks her eyes onto Annabeth, only just taking in her pained expression with sunken cheeks, thin lips and vacant grey eyes. She knows something's wrong but she's almost too afraid to ask. Sinking down into the sofa next to Annabeth she grabs her hand and asks the question she's been afraid of since he was twelve, "Is he dead?"

She shakes her head, lips pursed together, eyes still fixed on the cake because she can't make herself face Sally. She's been fighting monsters since she was seven, reducing them all to gold dust but she'd much rather face a thousand dracaena then tell a loving mother that her son is missing. Her chest tightens, as if someone is crushing her heart in their fist, as all the words that have been running through her head don't matter anymore, and all the planning is pointless. The words just don't fit together, but it doesn't matter because in spite of everything it only comes down to two words, which she utters in a hollow and broken tone, "He's gone."

* * *

><p><strong>I finally published something! Go me!<strong>

**Started off as a 3am drabble but I decided to finish it, sorry if the ending seemed rushed, but if I didn't finish it now I would never finish it.**

**So this is a one-shot about Annabeth telling Sally that Percy is missing.**

**I know that Annabeth contacted Sally within the first 3 days of his disappearance but just pretend she hadn't and for the stories sake Annabeth knows Percy's not dead cause Nico told her.**

**I have a folder full of PJO drabbles and one-shots so if I get a good response, I might fix em' up and post them.**

**Please review, CC is very much appreciated.**

** ~ Synch ~**


End file.
